


A Proposal

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: These Are The Days Of Our Lives [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finds a ring on her bed, and Natsu was crashing in it earlier. He shouldn't be so careless with an engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Nalu. I think it turned out well. I'm sorry the summary sucks. This is something really simple so I couldn't come up with a good title or summary.

            “Bye Lucy!” Natsu said as he left Lucy’s apartment.

            “Bye Natsu!” Lucy said goodbye to her boyfriend and closed the door behind him. She turned around and faced the room, and found that it was in a state of disarray.

            Lucy started to tidy up around the room, when she found a small white box on her bed. It wasn’t hers though. The only other person who had been on her bed was Natsu, as that was his favorite place to crash in her small apartment. Lucy wondered why he would own a small box like this, so she opened it in curiosity.

            Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Lucy hoped that she knew what it was for, but shouldn’t make any assumptions because he was Natsu, and Natsu was one of the densest people on earth.

            But then again, why else would he buy a diamond ring?

            Lucy decided that she should find out as soon as possible instead of waiting, so she chased after Natsu to return the ring to him.

            “Natsu!” Lucy called out to her boyfriend as soon as she caught up with him on the banks of the river that ran straight through the center of Magnolia.

            “Hey Lucy!” Natsu turned around and stopped so Lucy could catch up to him. “What’s the matter?”

            “I think this is yours,” Lucy handed Natsu the little box.

            “Oh!” Natsu suddenly realized his mistake.

            “You should be more careful,” Lucy warned the dragon slayer. “It’s diamond.”

            “You looked?” Natsu asked.

            “Yes.”

            “So you know what it’s for.”

            “I hope so.”

            Natsu was silent before pocketing the box and turning tails to walk away, “Thanks for returning it Lucy!”

            “Wait!” Lucy grabbed Natsu’s shoulder and stopped him.

            “What?” Natsu asked, turning back around.

            “You basically just said that it’s an engagement ring,” Lucy pointed out.

            “Yes,” Natsu agreed.

            “And since I’m your girlfriend that would imply that you mean to ask me.”

            “Yeah, I know. I’m not dumb Lucy.”

            “I know that.”

            “So?”

            “So?”

            “So what?”

            “Are you going to pop the question?” Lucy addressed the elephant in the room.

            “I wanted it to be a surprise,” Natsu replied.

            “Oh sorry,” Lucy realized that she had ruined his plan. “But I know about the ring.”

            “So?”

            “It can’t be a surprise.”

            “Oh right.”

            “So?”

            “So what?”

            “Natsu!”

            “Well I wanted it to make it like how you wrote it in your book, all romantic and stuff,” Natsu explained.

            “When did you read my book?”

            “That aside,” Natsu quickly stopped the conversation from moving in that direction. “I wanted to try and be romantic.”

            “You can still be romantic.”

            “Right now?”

            “We’re by a river. That’s romantic,” Lucy pointed out.

            “Well, how about on that boat,” Natsu suggested pointing to a boat docked a few feet in front of the couple.

            “Natsu, your motion-sickness,” Lucy reminded.

            “Oh, right, so here is good?” Natsu pointed to where he was standing.

            “Yes,” Lucy agreed.

            “Alright,” Natsu got down on one knee and took the top off the box, showing the glimmer of the diamond ring in the sun. “Lucy, will you marry me?”

            “Yes!” Lucy replied. Right after she agreed, Natsu picked her up bridal style and kissed her. Lucy quickly protested being carried like that after the kiss, “Natsu!”

            “What?” Natsu asked with a goofy grin on his face.

            “We’re right next to the river!” Lucy pointed out.

            “We’ll be fine!” Natsu argued. “Let’s go the guild!”

            “Natsu!” Lucy protested as Natsu tried to walk forward, but he tripped on a banana peel and fell into the river, with Lucy in his arms.

            Natsu came up first, spluttering and getting the water out of his mouth, “Sorry.”

            Lucy came out of the water laughing, realizing that this was going to be her life for a long time.

            “You’re not mad?” Natsu asked.

            “No,” Lucy replied, but then she realized, “You still have the ring?”

            “Yeah!” Natsu pulled the ring out of the water, still in the box. “Here, lemme put it on your finger.” They tread water as Natsu tried to put the ring on (he put it on the wrong finger and Lucy had to correct him) before they both got out. They began to head towards Lucy’s apartment to dry off and Lucy began thinking about the wedding.

            “Who should we invite to the wedding?” Lucy asked Natsu as they walked along, Lucy shivering a bit and the water naturally evaporating off of Natsu’s body.

            “Hhm,” Natsu thought for a moment before deciding. “Everybody!”

           


End file.
